


Your Secrets Safe With Me

by la_reve



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_reve/pseuds/la_reve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>One.</i><br/>You see him for the first time and he’ll walk right past you like you are a crack in the wall and he is a skyscraper with his head so high in the air and when you can’t sleep you’ll think about the way his eyes strayed into yours for a moment too long before breaking away and disappearing into the crowd of people.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Secrets Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspiration x](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89162) by rbcages. 



> _One._  
>  You see him for the first time and he’ll walk right past you like you are a crack in the wall and he is a skyscraper with his head so high in the air and when you can’t sleep you’ll think about the way his eyes strayed into yours for a moment too long before breaking away and disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Finstock, you called me earlier to stop and get you coffee before heading to work, how can you possibly threaten to fire me when I'm the only one working these next two weeks?"  
 _"Bilinski, I don't pay you to back-talk me, what do you think this is, Jeopardy?"_  
"If this was Jeopardy sir, I'd be getting a prize at the end."  
 _"Your prize is keeping your job Bilinski, now hurry up!"_ Stiles pulls his phone away from his ear after Finstock hangs up.  
"What a shitty prize." He mumbles as he pushes the door of Starbucks open so he could leave. Except Stiles would totally bump into someone, nearly causing his order to spill on both of them. 

And as he glances up to form an apology, Stiles swears the whole world stops for a moment when he's met with pale-green eyes that hold his own gaze briefly before redirecting themselves to other things that matter.

"Sorry." Stiles pretty sure he hears himself say those words but the way this, person, this being so not equal to Stiles - or so he thinks - keeps on going, it's like their encounter didn't even happen.

How could he be so hurt and confused by something so common?

"Buddy, you're literally backing up a train of people who are trying to leave this place." Stiles turns around and finds a man in a suit and a few other businessmen trying to leave but Stiles' fantasies, once again, got the better of him.  
"Yeah, I'm totally sorry." He leaves then, stealing a glance back just to find a paled-green stranger looking at him before turning away again. 

-

"Is it like love at first sight Stiles? Is that what you're telling me?"  
"Could you please have a little more compassion for me?" Erica giggles as she folds towels with Stiles in the backroom of the Body Balance Massage Therapy. Stiles really hates it here. Like he's pretty sure he gets hit on more than Erica does but that's only because Erica glares at them until they feel guilty of basically existing and Stiles just blushes and continues to let customers eye-fuck him. 

"It's just that, after Lydia and Jackson's wedding, you haven't really pursued anyone and that was four years ago. "  
"I thought we said we weren't go to talk about that, like, ever?" Stiles watches as Erica throws down the towels and forces them into a cubby.  
"S'not like you actually cared. Nor did Lydia. It was a drunken night with a boy you hate, we've all been there Stiles." She makes everything sound so easy. Sometimes Stiles envies Erica's way of viewing life, as if nothing will have consequences in the end.  
"Right, can we stop talking about them and move on to my mid-life crisis?"  
"That you're in love with a stranger?"  
"Ugh! Erica! When you say it like that, it sounds creepy. I want you to put yourself in my shoes, what would you do if you were me?"  
"Take the guy home and fuck him senseless in any place I can?"  
"Jesus Christ Erica. I'm terrified of the men you bring home." She smirks and grabs for her purse before pulling Stiles into one of her bone-crunching hugs.  
"I'm sorry, yanno? I want you to be happy, so I say talk to him, okay? Don't hold back because you think you're not special, because you are. I hope he gets to see it." She pulls away and kisses his cheek before leaving. 

Stiles' heart swells as Erica's words play over in his head. He knows he should actually approach the guy but he's too damn terrified to actually pursue his stupid fantasy. What if the guy takes one look at him and laughs? Or worse, what if he's straight and his wife appears next to him. 

Maybe Stiles should take his chance.

\- 

He really should have thought this whole plan through. 

"I'm gonna puke. Oh god. I'm going to _puke_. I can't do this Allison. How was I convinced that this was a good idea? Let's just go back to your place or something." Allison sighs as she pulls into a parking spot near the Starbucks by Stiles' job.  
"Stiles, look at me," after a seconds pause, Stiles turns to look at her, her eyes scanning his features before continuing, "You're stressing over nothing. This is not the Stiles I know and love. Granted, you put your foot in your mouth one too many times but that's who you are and why so many people adore you unconditionally. Now here's what I want you to do; I want you to go in there, order a drink, sit and wait for Pale-Eyed Mystery Guy and when he shows up, you'll stand up and go say hello."  
"But what if he doesn't show?"  
"Then we'll come everyday until he does. I know what its like to fall in love," Stiles watches how Allison's eyes seem to gloss over whenever the subject is brought among them. He knows that there will always be a spot in her heart for Scott and vice versa, "but you can't go on and think that you're not worthy of this guys time because you don't think you're even remotely special. You've kicked yourself down for years. Maybe he's the guy who can finally help you see what everyone else sees." 

He gives her a small smile before leaning over and pecking her on the cheek, "Thanks babe."

"Now lets go in there and order you a Tall, Dark, Green eyed beauty." He laughs as both he and Allison get out of the vehicle to enter the vicinity.  
"Is he here?' Stiles glances around but doesn't see him anywhere.  
"No, I don't think he's co-" Stiles stops short as the bell on the door chimes as another customer enters. And if there is such a thing called fate, it's working in Stiles' favor because mystery man has entered.  
"Stiles? Sweetie? You with me?" Stiles snaps out of his hypnotic state to look at Allison who was giving him a worried look.  
"What?"  
"It's our turn to order." She smiles warmly at him before turning to the cashier to announce what she wanted.  
"I'll have a Vanilla Rooibos Tea, please." He watches as the cashier scribbles Allison's and his name on their respective cups before they head off to wait for their drinks.  
"What happened back there? You zoned out so bad, I thought you were having a _That's So Raven_ moment." Normally, Stiles would appreciate the reference but he was too focused on watching mystery man wait in line for his drink. 

This gave him the right amount of time to obviously appreciate the sculpture while he had the chance.

He knew the guy had beyond gorgeous colored-eyes, but the dark hair and stubble really emphasis them. He was about Stiles' height, maybe an inch or so taller than he is. And holy crap, his physique was something a god would be jealous of. Stiles was going to drive himself mad if he continued to stare at him any longer.

"Stiles!" Allison flicked his ear and Stiles barely had time to react because Mystery Guy was approaching the counter and Stiles had half a second to actually initiate a conversation. 

So he went with his gut decision.

"I got this man." He pulled out a waded twenty out of his pocket and handed it to the cashier as 'Mystery Man' shoved his wallet in those tight jeans that Stiles really should stop thinking about.  
"Thank you..."  
"Stiles."  
"Stiles?" The 'Mystery Man' smiles at him and Stiles really needs to form words otherwise the poor guy will think he's a creep and it'll ruin his chance.  
"Derek! Did you get my drink?" Stiles stops staring at 'Mystery Man' to one; embed in his brain that the guys name is Derek and two; a girl was clinging to his arm.  
"Uh yeah, Stiles here paid for it."  
"That's an interesting name." She smiles at Stiles and Stiles once again, feels his world stop. The girl is absolutely stunning, how could Stiles think that Derek was anywhere near single or gay for that matter? Oh god, he's going to hell.  
"Nonetheless Malia, it was nice of him to do that." Stiles smiles shyly at Derek who gives him a private smile in return.  
"Yeah, so can we go Derry?" He nods and waves a goodbye to Stiles who stands by the register, completely shocked over the whole scenario.  
"Hey babe let's get you out of here, yeah?" He feels Allison place her hand at the small of his back and lead him towards the exit. 

-

"I don't want anything."  
"Honey, you have to eat."  
"Says who?"  
"Says your growling stomach dude." Stiles rolls his eyes as he turns over to face Scott and Braeden.  
"I'm not feeling well."  
"Being love sick isn't an excuse." He watches Braeden punch Scott in the stomach and he may or may not have been a little thankful when he keeled over in pain.  
"Thanks Brae." She smiles and puts his sandwich by the nightstand.  
"Eat okay? We'll be around so don't hesitate to call us." She pulls Scott out with her and he's thankful for the silence.

Except that's totally interrupted when his phone rings.

"Shoot."  
"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" He hears Erica laugh on the other line and he knows she's probably enjoying soaking up some sun instead of dealing with horrid customers at work.  
"I am but I always have time for my Stilinski-poo." She bursts out giggling and Stiles can't help but join her.  
"I miss you." He says after quiet has settled between them.  
"You're strong on your own Stiles. So tell me what happened." So Stiles relives the tale of his misfortune to Erica who remains silent throughout the whole ordeal, which is rare of Erica to do.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I know how much that whole thing would mean to you. I hope everything was all a big fuss-up and he's actually not in a relationship."  
"Even if that were true, that doesn't change the fact that he could still possibly be straight."  
"Don't wear yourself down, I think you could make any man question their sexuality." Stiles snorts because he can't even imagine Derek being like that.  
"Thanks Erica."  
"Love you buddy." She hangs up and Stiles wills himself to eat the sandwich that was placed on his nightstand. He supposes he could go bother Scott and Braeden so they can cheer him up. 

"Please tell me you guys aren't having sex on the couch." He shields his eyes as he walks toward the living room and cautiously opens them to find Braeden rolling her eyes and Scott grinning.  
"Hey man, you're looking good!"  
"Thanks for letting me crash for the afternoon."  
" _Mi casa, es su casa_." Stiles snorts and takes a seat in the recliner.  
"I'm going to go shower, you boys behave." Scott laughs as Braeden places a kiss on his cheek before walking off to the bathroom. Stiles is so envious of his best friend and his way of finding love anywhere he goes. He knows he's always going to be happy for him but deep down inside, he's always been a bit jealous of that part of Scott. 

"Who is he?" Way to cut to the chase Scott.  
"Do you really want to have this conversation?"  
"Of course I do," Scott comes over and sits on the edge of the couch to face Stiles, "You're my best friend, I care about you man. I hate seeing you like this. I know what you're going through and I want to be there for you like you were for me." Stiles smiles and draws his legs up to chest.  
"His name is Derek and he's the most amazing person I have ever laid my eyes on." A grin breaks out on Scott's face and Stiles is starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable over the fact that he's sharing this with Scott.  
"You sound like me." Stiles shrugs and tries not to look at Scott in the eye because he knows where this conversation is going, "How is she?"  
"She's good. Happy." Scott nods and Stiles knows that that's the end of their heart-to-heart.  
"Wanna binge watch Alien movies?"  
"Best friend ever. " Scott laughs as he gets up to go look at his collection of movies. 

\- 

"Diles?" Stiles looks up from his phone as he listens to the barista butcher his name.  
"Yep, that's me." He goes for the drink but a hand appears and grabs the drink before he could reach it.  
"Hey buddy, I'm Diles, and you-" He looks up to find Derek smirking at him.  
"Hey."  
"H-hi." Derek smiles as he nods his head to an empty table by the window.  
Stiles follows him and takes the seat with his back facing the exit.  
"I just wanted to apologize for my sudden departure and Malia's behavior."  
"No need man, I would be a little weary as well if my partner was talking to a weirdo who paid for their drink." Derek laughed and began coughing and Stiles was worried that Derek forced himself to find that funny.  
"Pardon me, I'm fighting off a cold." Stiles nods and takes a sip of his drink that he managed to weasel out of Derek's hand.  
"Malia's my cousin. She's just looking out for me."  
"Cousin? Why? I mean, you're built like a rock, I'm pretty sure you're capable of looking out for yourself."  
"Preaching to the choir." Stiles laughs lightly as Derek drums his fingers on the table. Derek watches the pedestrians walk by and Stiles watches him. He's so undeniably beautiful that it almost makes Stiles cry. God, he has to stop staring at Derek.  
"So," Derek looks back at Stiles, with that private smile he has reserved for Stiles (and Stiles alone), reaching his lips, "wh-what are we doing here? I mean, if you just wanted to say sorry about leaving early, I get it. Apology accepted. No need to hang around more if you don't want to." Derek tilts his head to the side and Stiles is instantly reminded of a dog and it makes him smile. He's such a sap.  
"Tell me what you do Stiles."  
"Huh?" Derek grabs his drink and takes a huge gulp from it, causing his Adams apple to bob and Stiles' dick to throb. Inappropriate thoughts are so not necessary right now.  
"Occupation?"  
"Oh! I'm a therapist."  
"Really? I'm not holding you back from seeing anyone?" Stiles grabs his phone to see the time and nearly spills his drink all over himself. As a matter-of-fact, yeah, Derek is.  
"Crap, you know what, I really have to go. I'm so sorry." They both get up at the same time and as Stiles turns to leave, Derek grabs his wrist and tugs him back.  
"Can we finish what we started?" If Derek didn't sound as sincere as he did, Stiles might of thought this was a prank and cameramen were going to appear out of nowhere. But he nods nonetheless and leaves once Derek's satisfied with that answer.

Stiles is so not going to do a victory dance over this. Nope. Nope.  
He'll wait until he's in the backroom at work to jiggle his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> (PS - i can't hyperlink on here so I can't direct the link of where i got that from sorry!)


End file.
